


Falling for Crowley

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), F/M, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: Reader (written in first person) is a soldier ofheaven working for the angels. She’s a witch andgiven powers by the angels so that she can fightdemons/monsters and so on. Authors note: theAngels in this story are very non canon. They aremore like what real angels from this dimension arelike then the ones on supernatural. Also God ismore like this dimension God and not so absentee.Reader has secret kinky desires though. Ones thatnot very many people know about. Crowley readsHer mind and finds out about it and becomes herDominative. Leading to her having to chooseBetween heaven and being Crowley’s mate.Please note this is a bdsm story. Crowley is goingStart off slow with her but it’s going to getIncreasingly intense. Some of this will probablyMake it seem like he’s being a jerk. But he reallyDoes love her it’s just that this sort of thing turnsHer on.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m a witch. The idea that witches are evil and serve hell

is stereotypical. Some do, some do not. The ones that

don’t,ones like me, get their powers from God. It’s our

job to hunt evil.

Think of us like Hunters who

are hired by God and given powers in exchange for 

hunting. I was born in 1987. Around the time I was a 18 

and finishing up in high school angel Castiel appeared 

in my living room and well...offered me a job.

He liked my spirit, that I wanted to stand up for what I 

believe in, and make the world a better place. I was 

always weaker physically then everyone else in my 

grade, but I was great at strategizing and I was very 

smart.

Think Hermione with asthma, a 

strained back, and mild epilepsy. I couldn’t handle gym 

class let alone fight physically. So I would not be joining

the police, military, or firefighters anytime in well never. 

But I still had that strong desire to protect the innocent.

So during the day I had a normal life. I went to college

and later to work. I became a therapist and 

unknowingly to the general public specialized with 

hunters. Yes I know what your thinking thank God cause

Sam and Dean need one of those. I didn’t meet them

till later though. During the night I worked as a hunter.

I controlled the elements using them to fight or to heal.

I could even teleport wherever I wanted to go, and 

move objects with my mind.

One day Sam and Dean needed Castiel’s help with a 

case but he was very busy elsewhere so I got sent and 

then shortly after that I meet Crowley and well that’s 

when my whole world changed. Because I have always 

had deep dark secret fantasies and demons have a way 

of reading people’s minds.


	2. Stages of grief for my soul

I remember the first time the boys summoned him 

when I was around. I had heard vague descriptions of 

him before but I couldn’t help thinking that he was even

more beautiful than I imagine he would be. He glanced

at me and smiled undressing me with his eyes. It didn’t

dawn on me at that point that he could hear every 

thought that came to my mind. I quickly stopped myself 

from thinking about that though, thinking to myself 

knock it of Ashley he’s a demon your a soldier of heaven

and have no business whatsoever thinking about the 

enemy in such a manner. That I was not falling in at first

site with a demon. That I was just getting side tracked

in my thoughts and needed to get my head back on straight.  
We went back to the business at hand. Since the first 

time I saw him I was having dreams about him fucking 

me, dreams about him dominating me. I always woke 

up with the best orgasm and intense sense of shame. I 

knew the thoughts in my head was sinful at best and 

traitorous at worst. So I told myself what I felt was 

wrong and that I was bad for it. I tried to distract myself

with a new human boyfriend. But truth was only man I 

was interested in was Crowley. My mind would even 

wonder to Crowley when I was having sex with the man

I was with. I started fantasying that he was possessed. 

That Crowley has taken over his body and it was 

Crowley fucking me. There was a couple of times i even 

almost moaned Crowley’s name. Well needless to say 

the substitute boyfriend strategy was not working. 

Then I got myself into a bad situation. I noticed a 

suspicious looking man getting onto a city bus full of 

passengers, so I boarded the bus myself. Well that’s 

before I realized that he had a bomb. He was trying to 

make the police come bring him money in exchange for 

the hostages. Problem is my magic can’t defuse a bomb.

Supernaturals I can fight well with my powers and I 

have also been known to take down a few people with 

guns. But a bomb that’s different. Thinking quickly I 

said “ok how about the bus driver pulls over, preferably

at a crossroads, and we talk about this civilly.” Man said 

“fine pull over but no ones getting off the bus” 

thankfully being human this guy didn’t realize that was 

a very bad idea for him to do, and thankfully the bus 

driver could follow orders. Bus driver parked right in the

middle of a crossroads. I said under my breath 

“Crowley I cant do a proper summoning so I hope me 

being at a crossroads will get your attention. I could

really use some help right now.” I don’t know why I 

didn’t ask for Castiel must have been because Crowley

had been on my mind so much recently. Surprisingly

however he realized I was in trouble (he must have

been thinking about me to) and the next thing I knew I 

saw red smoke come in one of the open windows. 

Crowley possessed some guy sitting near me and then 

he made the son of a bitch “spontaneously combust”. 

Everyone ran out of the bus. I lingered behind for a bit 

saying “thank you Crowley. That guy was fucking nuts I 

was way out of my league.” Crowley smiled at me and 

said “no problem love, anytime for you. No need for 

anything as formal as a summoning either.

Anytime you need help you have my sword. And don’t 

you worry about jackass will deal with him downstairs.” 

That day went a long way 

with him earning my trust. Was the first time I saw a 

spark of the good guy he is deep down. And the more I 

thought of him as a man who had made some mistakes 

because of his bitch mom’s poor raising and that he was 

capable of kindness to. That made me stop obsessing 

over that he is a demon. 

There will be smut in the next chapter :)


	3. giving Into temptation and “dancing” with a demon

Had a few more meetings with tfw and Crowley was at 

the meetings one day about a month later I had another

meeting with tfw. I came into the room and Crowley 

said “hello beautiful miss me.” I blushed. Bobby 

coughed and said “ok if we can get back to the matter 

at hand” Meeting went on with neither me nor Crowley

really paying that much attention. At the end of the 

meeting we all went our separate ways or so I believed.

Turns out I was being followed. Crowley grabs my arm 

and spins me around. “Hey hunny you really need to get

back on your A game. I have been following you the 

past 15 minutes and you didn’t realize it. I would never 

hurt you in a way you don’t like but it could have just as 

easily been some other demon following your cute little

Ass. Would ask you what’s on your mind, but I already

know it about me. Your a submissive and you want me 

to be you Dominative. In your eyes I see a fire that 

burns to free the you that’s running through. You want 

me and I want you. Yeah I feel you too feel those things 

you do. We’re both adults here, So let’s skip the crap, 

come on take a chance, that’s right let’s dance.” He pulls 

me to him closing the distance between us in a 

demanding passionate kiss. I hesitate for just a moment 

and then melt into his touch. He teleports us to my 

bedroom. The air between us is humming with heat and 

pressure it feels like lightning is about to strike. He says 

my name again gently this time and I jump. He says 

“relax baby I’m going to make you feel really good.” He 

strokes my hair. Touching me seems to complete a 

circuit somewhere inside of me and there is a tingle in 

my body that is slowly feeding a fire in my womb. My 

body was responding to the touch of my true love 

begging to be breed to give in to nature and become 

pregnant. Crowley “Interesting it’s almost magnetic how

your body is responding to me.” The desire in both of 

us is intense and I’m trembling. He says “don’t be afraid I love you.”  
My muscles start to relax in response to how gentle he’s

being with me. He slides his hands across my back. 

One hand goes up one goes down to my ass giving me a 

playfull spank on the butt. I flinch showing inexperience 

but moan nonetheless. “You were right I am a 

dominative.” He smiles at me. “I’m a good dominative I 

am controlling and I do like to rough my partner up. But

you will find I am also fair and responsive to my 

partner’s needs. I will gradually work you up to 

complete submission and never rush you or do anything

you are strongly against. If you ever need me to slow 

down say yellow if you ever need me to stop say red. I 

will respect that. I don’t want to break you. Hell’s full of 

broken souls trust me their not good in bed.” We sit on 

the edge of the bed and He massages my back gently. 

The fabric of my blouse bunches under his hands. One 

of his hands start sliding his hands down my back and 

into my skirt. He undoes his pants with his other hand. 

Gentle pressure bends me forward and I take his dick 

into my mouth. He flips my skirt up exposing my ass 

and gives me another playful spank. I moan as he slips 

my panties off. He slips a finger into my pussy and then 

another and another. “I noticed one of your kinks is 

Impregnation. You were watching porn before a meeting

one day about women getting knocked up, you had it in 

the back of your mind that day. If you like one day I’m 

going to put a baby in here or maybe just keep you 

constantly pregnant. You want that pet want to give me 

a second chance at being a daddy. Want me to make 

you swell with my child.” I moan in response and he 

smiles pleased. He trails his fingers down to my ass 

sliding one inside. “Oh wow baby girl your ass is real 

tight Im having a hard time fitting two fingers up there.

That’s going to feel real good against my dick. You an 

anal virgin?” I pop his dick out of my ass an answer 

“only had sex up there once Sir. It was terrible. It hurt 

so bad and there wasn’t anything pleasurable about it.” 

Crowley “let me guess a human. Human’s are boys I’m 

a man let me show you how much better it can be with 

a man with proper experience. I changed my mind love 

I will fuck your pussy later but for now since you seem 

so scared of it. I want to do anal first. That way you 

don’t have to be scared anymore. Trust me I will make 

it so good you will beg me to do it again. You want to be 

mine don’t you pet. (More of a statement then a 

question) In order for me to own you completely I have 

to have access to all your holes. You of course can 

decline but sooner or later you’re going to have me up 

there, let me take away your fear and show you how 

good it can be.” Im scared but nod my consent 

nonetheless. I want to be his completely in body and 

heart. I just hoped he’s right and it is better. “I am 

yours Crowley in my heart and my whole body to go 

ahead I trust you.” * “good girl now relax and let me 

fuck this tight hole. If you tense up your body will make 

the pain worse.” He clicks his fingers and magically I 

feel my ass is extremely wet with lubricant. With one 

hand he spreads my ass open and with the other he 

forces a plug that had an increasing about of girth to it 

up my ass. I start to whimper as more and more my ass 

is forced to take it inside. Once it was fully inside he 

twisted it around a couple of times and then satisfied 

that my ass had been properly stretched took the plug 

out. Holding my ass checks apart he then started to 

fuck my ass. It was painful and uncomfortable but it 

was also very pleasurable. Nerve endings were being 

stimulated that I didn’t know I had and after a couple of 

thrusts he started hitting my prostate every single time

he trust into me. I cum harder than I ever cum in my 

case life. His dick was relentless which only made me 

cum harder. I cum with a scream of pain/pleasure. 

Finishing up his thrusts shoots his cum into my rectum.

He then pulls out and lays us both on the bed spooning 

me and letting me rest. 

 

 

*author note. Notice how she says heart and body. She is not so ready and willing to give him her soul at this point she only thinking about during her lifetime. He’s also aware of this and not wanting to push he’s confident he can get her to that point but somethings can’t be rushed.


End file.
